Kai-Kailor Trliogy
Background: Kai was born in the village of Ignacia to Ray and Maya Smith. He inherited his fathers elemental power of fire. When his parents were taken by Krux, he took on the father role to his younger sister Nya. He joined the ninja to rescue her from Garmadon before continuing to work alongside them. This tale may be a false cover story to hid his true origin. Personality: Kai is a hothead. Often acting before thinking. He is able to make observations when needed, but overtime, he came to work and change. Above all that, he has a good heart and will stop at nothing to defend his friends and loved ones. Ninjago: Invasion Prologue: Maya and Ray talked about Kai and his love life briefly after Maya brought up the fact that Nya was married. Later, Nya commented on the fact that Kai was offered a job at Skylor's Ignacia noodle shop chain as it's head. Chapter 1: Nya told their parents that Kai was working at Skylor's Ignacia noddle shop chain as it's head and that he was moving out to live behind the store. Kai and Nya later talk, revealing it to be a cover story and that Kai was preparing to go on a journey with Wu and Misako, travelling Ninjago. Chapter 2: Kai and Lloyd had a small moment where they spoke with each other, Kai mentioning that he had a dream about a future threat to Ninjago before heading out with Wu and Misako. Before parting, Kai told Lloyd that they'd finish the talk through the mind. Chapter 3: Kai settled down with Wu and Misako in the Forest of Tranquility. The were ambushed by an unknown Dragon and Moltus. He met up with Pixel, Zane and Skylor where he was then told to run with Skylor. Misako joined them. Chapter 4: Kai, Skylor and Misako had made it out of the forest where he felt defeated and confused. He told Skylor that he needed to work out what was on his mind alone. Chapter 5: Kai and Skylor had set up camp sometime after Misako had left them. He explained to Skylor what was on his mind before falling to sleep in her embrace. Chapter 6: Kai and Skylor had a snowball fight while being observed by a Molten Dragon and it's rider unknowingly. Kai was later mentioned by Wu and the Ninja when discussing the Moltus. It was revealed that Kai is far more powerful then Lloyd. Chapter 7: Kai and Skylor were exiting the snowy place when an unknown Moltus Dragon Rider and his Molten Dragon attacked. Kai was called Vendence. He revealed to have had a history with Lord Moltron. Chapter 8: Kai told his story to Skylor. Revealing many things such as having a half-brother. He revealed The First Spinjitzu Masters name and revealed General Meltus to be the unknown Dragon Rider. He also noted that he had battled Lord Moltron and blamed himself for bringing Ninjago's end. Chapter 9: Kai and Skylor battled against Commander Moltar where he proceeded to get a beating. He was captured by Moltar but was told that Lord Moltron wanted him alive. Chapter 10: Kai was locked in a cell with the remains of another Oni. He was questioned by General Selina only to resist. Notes: Ninjago Invasion: * In chapter 1, it's stated that Kai working for Skylor was a cover story for travelling Ninjago with Wu and Misako. Evidence presented so far hints that this might be partially truth. ** It's hinted in the prologue by Jay that Kai works at Ignacia's noodle shop chain as it's head. Given the job by Skylor. ** In chapter 1, Nya states that it's thanks to Kai that they have the noodles for lunch. * In chapter 2, Kai reveals that he had a dream. With evidence provided from Garmadon's encounters with these mysterious foes, it can be deduced that kai had a dream that showed him a single member of The Molten Army as well as a glimpse of the Molten Valley. * Kai seems to be a target of The Molten Army as shown in Chapter 3. * In Chapter 4, Kai showed signs of being stubborn. * In Chapter 5, Kai was thinking more into the dragon that was heard and why he'd never heard of The Molten Army before. * In Chapter 6, It's hinted that Kai may be Oni. ** This is further hinted in Chapter 7 with Kai mentioning that he had battled against Lord Moltron. * In Chapter 7, Kai's real name was revealed, he's known as Vendence. Category:Character Variations Category:Characters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Heroes Category:Kailor Trilogy